Spongebob Just Some Horror
Spongebob Squarepants is One of The BEST Shows on Nickelodeon, My 15 Year Old Daughter Loves Spongebob, Her Birthday Was Tomorrow And I Wanted to Give Her a Good Gift, I Found a House Having a Garage Sale, There Wasn't Really Anything There That My Daughter Would Like, That's When I Saw a Bag With The Word Spongebob Written in Marker, When i Looked Inside I Saw Two Tapes, That First One Said Spongebob Part 1, And The Second One Said Spongebob Part 2, I Asked The Guy What Episode it Was, But He Just Gave Me The Bag And Said, Please, PLEASE DON'T WATCH THE TAPES, Just Destroy The Tapes, Please, Please Don't Watch The Tapes, But The Guy Looked Like He Was 74 Years Old So I Had a Feeling He Was a Little Crazy, When I Got Home, I Wondered What The Episode Was, So I Played The First Tape, And This is When Things Start To Get Weird Part 1 It Started off With The Intro, Nothing Wrong, But There Was No Sound, The Episodes Name Was WHY!!! Part 1, Weird Name For a Kids Show I Got to Say, The Episode Started off Showing Spongebob's House for Like 15 Seconds, After That It Shows Spongebob Sitting on His Couch Chair Watching Some TV For Again Like 15 Seconds, And Than, Spongebob Starts To Talk, I Don't Know What He Said, Because, There Was No Sound, Than it Showed Spongebob's House Again, This Time There Where Cars on The Road, Than After a Minute, Spongebob Slams The Door Open, Now When Spongebob Did This, I Heard Like if My Front Door Was Slammed Open, I Paused The TV And Than Looked, But Nobody Was There, Just My Mom And Dad, I Than Kept Watching The Episode, Spongebob Said Something But Again, No Sound, Than Spongebob Was Running To Work, Than it Just Showed Spongebob Cooking Krabby Patties for like 4 Minutes And 53 Seconds, That Was All Part 1 Was, I Than Played Part 2 Part 2 When Part 2 Played, The Title Screen Looked a Little Weird, The Episode Started With Mr. Krabs Giving Spongebob a Bag, The Bag Looked Like it Had a Krabby Patty Inside, Just Like Part 1, No Sound, But The Weirdest Thing About The Scene Was The Clock, It Was 6:32, And The Clock in The Episode Was Also 6:32, Spongebob Was Than Walking Home, He Was Walking For Like 3 Minutes, Than a Guy Holding a Gun Shoots Spongebob, Spongebob Starts Bleeding Real Looking Blood And Evens Vomits Real Looking Organs, Soon After Spongebob Dies, The Screen Than Turns Black, I Paused The Black Screen And Than Went to The Bathroom To Think About What I Just Saw, When i Felt a Little Better, I Went Back To My Room to Finish The Episode, After The Black Screen, It Than Showed a Graveyard With Spongebob's Tombstone, There Where a Lot of Sponebob's Friends Saying WHY!!!, WHY!!!, WHY!!! When Everyone Was Gone, It Showed a Person That Looked a Lot Like That 74 Year Old Man, He Pointed a Gun At His Ear, And Said, Just Some Horror, He Than Shot Himself, And Died, The Episodes End With Spongebob's Dead Body on The Road, With a Car Coming To Run Him Over, When i Got The Tape Out of The TV, It Was Covered in Blood, With a Note That Said, R.I.P Kevin, Yes That's My Name, But Why Will Anybody Even Have The Idea To Make Something This Sick, I Didn't Give it To My Daughter, No I Destroyed It, But Sometimes, I Can See Dead Body's All Over The Walls And Floors, And in My Dreams, I Just Hear The Word, Just Some Horror Videos I Uploaded The Episodes To Youtube Here They Are Category:Suicide Category:SpongeBob Category:Scary Category:VHS Category:Weird Category:Death Category:Awesome Crap Category:Unintenional Trollpasta Category:Kanaya Writes A Pasta Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me Category:FORTNITE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:Summer cam p islan d Category:K Category:Kk Category:Kkk Category:NORMIES! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE